Naruto X-Overs
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Just as the title said, some Naruto X-overs I'll make and might not ever do but I love the idea of them and best part is it will revolve around our favorite blonde haired ninja! Warnings for some but not all stories, Slash meaning MalexMale, Gender-Bending, FemNaru, AU's, Powerful Naruto, Reincarnated Naruto, Non-canon pairings, I might even do suggestions. Rated M for reasons.


Naruto X-Overs

Sum: Just as the title said, some Naruto X-overs I'll make and might not ever do but I love the idea of them and best part is it will revolve around our favorite blonde haired ninja! Warnings for some but not all stories, Slash meaning MalexMale, Gender-Bending, AU's, Powerful Naruto, Reincarnated Naruto, Non-canon pairings, I might even do suggestions.

Warnings for future stories:  
Slash (Meaning MalexMale, don't like don't read!)  
Gender-Bending (This will mostly be Naruto, why cause I can)  
Non-Canon Pairings (Like NarutoxFemale/Male person from another show/anime/etc)  
AU's  
Messing with plots/canon of other stories  
Reincarnated Naruto (Meaning Naruto will remember his time as a Shinobi)  
Powerful Naruto (I'll try not to make him godlike)  
MPreg (Meaning Naruto will most likely be pregnant)  
Demon Naruto  
Naruto being Naruto  
Basically almost anything and everything I come up with

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Story 1: Lucky Lad Luke (Only thing I can come up with, can be changed)  
Naruto x Fairy Tail

Sum: _Naruto didn't know what to make of all this, the last thing he remembered was dying on the battlefield and the next thing he knows he's heading into a bright light, had been reborn, and his new mother was swearing to protect him from what she can. All Lucy understood as she spoke to her child was that she was going to make sure he lived a happy full life even if he had no father._

Warnings (Aka: Things I would like to be in this story if someone picks it up):  
Reincarnated Naruto (He remember's his past life)  
Powerful Naruto (But NOT godlike, he remembers his ninja training but that's all he can do)  
Good Lisanna (I've noticed a lot of bad/evil Lisanna every time she cames back to the guild, takes over Lucy's spot in fics, I wanna make her not bad, I'm going to place all blame on Team Natsu though)  
Betrayed Lucy (Meaning she's been kicked out of Team Natsu, ignored by the guild and she left the guild once she found out she's pregnant)  
Mother Lucy (Had to do it, I really like Lucy and I think she actually would be a good mother)  
Father Natsu (Naruto's hair is the same spikyness but blonde like Lucy's, oh and Natsu doesn't know he's a daddy)  
Naruto being Naruto  
Strong Lucy (Naruto wants to make sure his mom can protect herself so he taught her a few things, he isn't taking any chances)  
Fairy Tail regret, regretful Team Natsu and a small Team Natsu bashing (I love regret fics, and I only want Team Natsu to suffer because I love it and them too kukuku)  
Tailed Beasts Keys (Just… Just think of this, Naruto would summon them, he would or he would find the keys and let his mom summon them)  
Maybe more?

Pairings:  
Mentions of Natsu/Lucy (Hello, that's how Naruto is made in this)  
Maybe others?

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail ( _btw I haven't read all the manga of Fairy Tail yet, I just recently got into it and I haven't gotten in far so I'm sorry if I screw anything up.)_

Oh, btw Naruto is now going to be named Luke once he is reborn.  
Again, Naruto is Luke.  
Lucy named Naruto, Luke.  
Naruto is Luke.  
Naruto equals Luke.  
Naruto = Luke.

* * *

 **L** ucky **L** ad **L** uke

-x-x-

Lucy Heartfilia watched as Magonlia began to fly past her, her eyes catching places and buildings that had connected itself to her past within the city. She gave a soft sigh and turned away, not wanting to remember or even see the small hint of her ex-guild that Lucy could sometimes see once you left the train station the way she was going.

Lucy laid her head back onto the headrest of the train seat she sat in and closed her eyes slowly, imagining her… Ex-team was with her as they left for a mission or something, she imagined Happy either wanting fish to eat or was in fact eating a fish he brought along or Lucy had given him, Ezra speaking of the mission or simply staring out the window of the train along with Lucy, Gray closing his eyes as he lend back to sleep or teasing Natsu for his inability for being motion sickness while unknowing starting to strip.

Lucy winced at the thought of Natsu when his name entered her mind for that moment.

Natsu would… Well he'd be sick to stomach and whining that he'll never ride the train ever again, then he'll either be knocked out by Ezra or somehow crawl his way to the seat next to Lucy and lay his head on her lap before falling asleep for some odd reason.

Slowly, very slowly her hands traveled from her lap up to her stomach as she rubbed it softly Lucy tried to feel anything out of the ordinary about her flat stomach, wondering if perhaps the tests were wrong and she was leaving her home for no reason.

' _Tch, yeah right, I took nine of those tests and even had begged Porlyusica check me to make sure… All of them were positive..._ ' Lucy thought, with a bit more bitterness than what she liked, again wincing this time when she realized the reason _why_ she sounded bitter.

Lucy shook her head as she stared forward eyes narrowing at her thoughts, it wouldn't be good for her to bitter not at all, it would just cause stress and it… it wouldn't be right to place the blame and anger on the innocent one, all because she had to leave her lifelong dream of being a Fairy Tail Wizard, Lucy knew that if she stayed and did missions it would be extremely dangerous for the little one growing inside her.

She wouldn't blame or be bitter at him or her when the little one had no idea why, not like how her father did when Lucy's mother had died, no, the blame, the bitterness, and anger will fall upon Natsu, her ex-team, and most of the guild.

After all if it wasn't for the guild ignoring her like she never joined them for the last three months she would had stayed in Magonlia despite not being able to go on mission anymore, if it wasn't for her ex-team she wouldn't had to feel the pain she would get when watching them go on like she never existed and laugh together, if it wasn't for Natsu the idiot, and to a certain extent herself, getting drunk on the same night she was and having a one night stand with him she wouldn't be pregnant right now leaving the town and guild she had grown to truly love.

' _From now on it's going to just be me and you, sunshine. I will do whatever I can to make you happy and keep you safe, I promise…'_ Lucy thought as her hands clutched a bit at her stomach, as if to shield, protect, and love the very small growing child inside of her.

"I promise…" she muttered under her breath nearly soundless, ignoring the stray tears when they fell down her cheeks once her window on the train no longer held a view of Magonlia outside them.

-x-x-

How strange it was, at least to him, that one moment he had felt pain, that all he heard when the world had faded was screaming and begging, and that all he saw was the bright glowing moon above surrounded by fading gray smoke, the strong smell of ash and a copper taste in his mouth before everything just ended, there was nothing now.

Only a floating feeling and blank emptiness, there was no pain, no fading world or sound, no screaming and begging, no bright moon and the fading smoke, no smell of fire or taste of blood, just nothing…

And even though, he had felt like he had been in that strange emptiness for a mere few minutes, it somehow felt like it had been years for him in there and that in some way he had been in the blank emptiness before.

How strange that was.

-x-x-

"Now remember Miss Lucy if you need anything just call up me or my wife, we'll be just up the road a ways so come by to visit anytime. My dear Luna would love some company." The kind old man said as he stopped his small cart, Lucy climbed down off the back and turned giving the old man a very nice smile.

"Thanks so much Mr. Trinity for the ride and the offer, I'll be sure to come by when I have some time off cleaning this old place." Lucy said kindly as she gave a small glance at the house just up the little dirt pathway that branched off away from the main road.

"It was no problem at all Miss Lucy. I remember your mother Layla very well when she used to live here, she was a nice lass and Layla would be happy that someone at least watched out for her little girl. Well, I best be off my wife will have a fit if I'm not back soon, oh and please call me Richard." Richard Trinity said as he nodded at Lucy before returning his sight to the two horses pulling his cart and with a small quick of his wrists to snap the reign along with a few clicks of his tongue they were off.

Lucy smiled as she watched Mr. Trinity's cart go down the road away from her new home, hopefully she would go visit the old family that knew her mother when she was a child every so often.

Lucy wondered briefly while placing her hands on her flat stomach, if they would be willing to tell stories of her mother to her own child or children after all one would never know if they were to have more than one until a few months later. Lucy questioned for a moment if she was going to have a girl or boy, we're he or she would look like Natsu or more like her, if they were going to have magic, be headstrong or would they think things out, but regardless of gender or looks Lucy knew one thing for sure.

She would love them not matter what.

She snapped out of her thought when she realized she had been moving towards the old house that had once belonged to her grandparents, then her mother, and according to her mother's will now it belonged to Lucy.

Lucy stopped in time to see the small brown worn out by weather gate and fence with a round stones pathway that started on one side and lead the way under the gate to an empty still somewhat green but mostly dying out yard, a few forgotten garden tools and items were scattered across the ground as if the person had been in the middle of gardening and went inside to get something real quick.

Lucy then allowed her eyes to stray upwards to the place she and her child would be calling home from now on.

Even though the house hadn't been lived in what would be twenty plus years, it was still standing and in a way still in good shape, a few paint chips here and there on the creamy colored outer shell and the roof could do with a cleaning up and maybe recolor but all in all it was still a good standing home. Lucy knew that the inside should be fairly clean and everything should still be working, seeing as how in her mother's will she asked her husband to do one last thing for her when she passed and that was to make sure her childhood home was taken care of. It would seem that even though it pained Jude Heartfilia to remember his wife at all and had been an asshole to his only daughter he still loved his wife enough to do as she wished.

Now since Lucy's mother had written in her will that even though she wished for her husband to take care of the house, it was Lucy who would inherit it once she came of age. However due to the fact Lucy had ran away from home she never knew this, it wasn't until she received a letter from her father, who had passed away not too long ago, and inside the letter was the deed to the small home, along with apologies to her and how he wishes he could turn back the hand of time to redo his life so he could be a better father. He even admitted that he had a small bank account set aside before he went bankrupt that would be used to have the house cleaned, repaired, upgraded and somewhat taken care of that was still being used for the house alone.

If there was one thing Lucy would ever say positively of her father to her unborn child was that he had loved his wife from the beginning to the ends of time itself.

Lucy placed a hand on her stomach again and stared down at her invisible bump while she said cheerfully "It'll take a few months, maybe even years before we can call this place our home sunshine, but as long as I have you with me anyplace is a castle."

-x-x-

Growing a child inside of her was both a scary but amazing thing to do, see, and feel. At first she didn't even notice her stomach had changed, which was once small with no bump at all, but after weeks and weeks of cleaning the house and setting things up just right, cleaning up rooms for herself and her future child and slowly turning the small house into a home for herself Lucy found her stomach had grown round near the end of the cleaning.

When she first noticed it Lucy had dropped the cleaning rag she was using on a full scale mirror in the end of the hallway in surprise and shock. Lucy was stunned to see a very small but rounded middle that had once been her flat stomach, Lucy had once been proud that she was able to eat whatever she liked without gaining weight growing up but now to see her stomach growing outward for the first time in her life it was bit of a shock.

But Lucy wasn't saddened or mad that her stomach was growing, no she was struck with the realization she was growing another human being, a living person she would raise until they were old enough, inside of her!

A child, a baby that would need attention, love, and care. It would cry whenever it was sad, hungry, or scared. A baby that would either be a boy or a girl, Lucy couldn't help but wonder if the child would look like her or Natsu it could even be a perfect mix between them both. A baby that could either have magic from either her or Natsu or even none at all.

Lucy was going to have a baby…

-x-x-

(I'm going to start jumping around the story now, skipping to four months into the pregnancy)

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as Luna finished the most amusing story about the time when her mother was eight that involved water balloons, ice cubes, and duct tape.

"Your mother was the quite the prankster when she was young, not a day went by that someone wasn't screaming her name in anger or surprise and to hear her laugh halfway across town." Luna said as she took a sip of the tea she had prepaid for both herself and for Lucy. Lucy chuckled and shook her head at the prank her mother had done. She never knew her mother was such a tomboy and prankster as a child, she vaguely wonder if that's why whenever Lucy herself did a small little joke or prank on the servants back home her mother would chuckle and have a twinkle in her eye.

"So how is that little one coming along Lulu?" Luna asked, using a nickname Lucy hadn't heard since her mother had died, it was kind of a special feeling to be called that again ever since she moved Lucy felt like she became a person she hadn't been in a long while. She wasn't Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. She wasn't Lucy or Luce, a Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail or even a member of Team Natsu.

Here in Vulpes Town, Lucy was just Lulu, daughter of Layla Heartfilia before she had married and moved away. She didn't need to be rich, she didn't need to be a mage. Here she was just herself, someone she hadn't been since her mother's death.

Lucy was brought out of her musing when she heard a cough, blinking a few times she turned her attention to the older woman Luna Trinity who had raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the look of 'I'm Waiting' and couldn't help but wonder if one day she would have to use that same look on her face with her own child.

"Doctor William said in a few weeks I can come in and get an ultrasound done now that it's been four months, he hopes that by then sunshine will be ready to tell us its gender. If not I have come back by the time I'm five months to see." Lucy said once her mind remembered the question Luna had asked her.

Luna hummed thoughtfully for a moment and took another sip of her tea before she turned to stare out to the garden Lucy had been working hard on reviving and even improving. Even the house, inside and out seemed to be slowly returning to life ever since Lucy showed up.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she stared at the peaceful place she was slowly calling home. All and all, everything seemed to be going smoothly…

-x-x-

(Skipping to Naruto/Luke's birth, PLEASE note I have never had a baby so I cannot explain how birthing works, good okay.)

Lucy felt pain like no other, nothing could compare to the pain she was feeling.

A large jolt in her stomach hit her and she couldn't help but drop the stack of letters she had been about to take into the house and read. She quickly place a hand on her stomach and the other covered her mouth to stop her from screaming to loud as she felt liquid flow between her legs.

"LUNA! RICHARD!" Lucy yelled out as she removed her hand from her mouth and placed it on the fence near her mailbox to keep her balance. She could hear the door to her house open with a bang and footsteps racing down the pathway to the front gate. Lucy felt someone place their hands on her lower back and one of her arms, she could hardly hear anyone from the pain shooting from her stomach and body.

"Lucy, Lulu, listen to me. Richard is going to go get Dr. William, shouldn't take long we've been waiting for this day for the last week. I'm going to get you to the inside and I'm going to need you to calm down, breath evenly darling, and we'll go slowly alright." Luna said quickly as she tried to get Lucy to calm down and lead her to the house while her husband ran to his cart he had used to come with Luna for the day.

Lucy was taken inside to her room and laid down on the bed, they had expected the birthing any day and had gotten everything ready, only problem was the doctor Lucy had chosen had to stay in the town inn a bit away from her place because Lucy's home didn't have much room now that Luna and Richard had moved in to watch over her and help take care of her baby while she rested until both parties felt like Lucy could begin life as a single mother on her own it would stay like that.

Luna went quick to work to keep Lucy calm, she couldn't have the Celestial Mage push or panic badly before she was dilated or else it could harm her and the baby…

-x-x-

Lucy shed tears as she heard the wailing of her child, as he or she finally joined them in the world.

"Congrats Lulu the baby sounds like a healthy and hearty little one…" Luna said softly but proudly as she patted Lucy's clutched hand she had been holding during the birthing. Dr. William nodded his head at the two women as Richard came over with a towel to help clean the baby up a bit after he was done cutting the umbilical cord since there was no father to do so.

As the doctor and Richard worked to clean and check the baby, Lucy felt excited, nervous, joy, and so tired, it was so hard to believe that not even a few seconds ago her child wasn't here but was now a part of the living world she knew. Lucy couldn't help but bite her lip as she thought more about her now living child, she hoped dearly she wouldn't screw anything up while raising her baby.

Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone stop next to her bed, looking up she saw the doctor smiling down at her as he held her baby, realizing this was finally the moment she would be able to hold her baby Lucy raised her tired arms as best as she could.

"Congrats Lucy, it's a healthy baby boy…" Dr. William said as he handed the newborn, that had calmed down not long after being cleaned, to the new mother.

Lucy held onto her baby, her breath hitched lightly at not only at his words but at when she finally got to get a good look at her little baby. A boy, a little baby boy! They hadn't been able to see what gender her baby was during the times they tried an ultrasound due to the machine acting off every time they tried.

He had been born with hair, short blonde hair that was nearly the same color as her own and Lucy had no doubt knew would be spiky like Natsu's just by the way it looked now, she could see that her son had gained Natsu's nose but he had her high cheekbones and had a small mix of both her and Natsu's face shape, all in all both her and Natsu's child seemed to be a prefect mix between them both. The only odd thing she couldn't help but note was the fact that he had three identical markings on each side of his cheeks as if he had whiskers. He was so small in her arms that she couldn't believe he had been the one inside of her kicking and moving for months on end like there was no tomorrow.

Smiling widely at her newborn son, Lucy couldn't help but have the urge to cry wondering how on Earthland could such a wonderful, wonderful perfect child could be born and wondered if this was how her own mother felt when she held Lucy on the day she was born.

"Date of birth, October Tenth… What will his name be Lulu?" Luna asked as she wrote down the birth papers of the new Heartfilia child, bringing the new mother out of her thoughts as she looked up.

Lucy blinked a few times, clearing her head and then returned to stare at her baby boy, after a long while she spoke out as she held just a bit tighter on her baby.

"Luke… Luke Heartfilia…"

-x-x-

Lucy smiled a bit as the others left the room, it was to give both mother and son a small moment to bond and allowed the others to set up all the things the baby would need now that he was here.

Once the door clicked shut and the others voices and steps walked away from the room, Lucy took a breath and dared to look down at the small bundle in her arms again, Lucy gave a weak but breathless laugh as she stared at the golden haired baby that was a part of her and Natsu.

Carefully raising the hand she wasn't using to cradle him, Lucy touched Luke's face tenderly and marveled how soft it was, she never knew anything in her whole life to be this soft. Brushing his chubby cheek with her thumb, the three markings on his face didn't feel different than the rest of him and Lucy was a bit stunned by that.

"Hard to believe after all these months I'd be finally holding you huh sunshine?…" Lucy spoke out not really expecting him to respond to her while using the nickname she had called him since the beginning, she giggled a bit to herself when she realized her baby really was like a ball of sunshine since he was born with her golden hair, and she knew just by looking at his adorable face he would be all smiles just like Natsu.

Lucy couldn't help but smile again when she noticed her baby boy scrunch his face up and smack his lips in confusion and frustration at being new to the world as he wiggled in her hold. Lucy knew her life as a mother had just begin, to know she had brought into this world a person made of her and Natsu's blood, which made her shudder a tad bit and prayed that her son wouldn't be as destructive as her ex-teammate/partner, but she also knew of the danger that surrounded the world.

Lucy frowned as her memories brought up Dark Guilds, the fights she and Fairy Tail battled either to protect their guild mates or even the world, evil people that didn't care about others, to know that such people existed frightened the Celestial Mage to know that one day her son would might meet or be a victim of such people.

She hoped a day like that would never ever come to pass.

Lucy froze in mid thought when she felt a hand touch her face, it was soft and small. Looking downwards Lucy had finally noticed she had unknowing moved her son close to her body and face, she had curled herself in a ball on the bed as if she had been trying to shield her son from the world outside of the room. In the middle of her thoughts her son must had moved his arm out of his blanket and used his hand to reach for anything.

Blinking Lucy at her son's face as she felt him pat her lightly, like he wasn't sure of what he was touching, and when she looked at him, she couldn't help but smile at her son as he stared at her with the baby blue eyes all babies had that would no doubt change in the upcoming weeks. Lucy slowly, very slowly, moved her forehead to her son's forehead, closing her eyes she as she listened to him make little sounds.

And in a moment of clarity she spoke out in a firm voice "I promise you Luke, that nothing and I mean nothing will stop me from making sure you live a full and wonderful life. I swear it, my little sunshine."

-x-x-

He woke up, at least in his head he did and for reason everything was both muffled and foggy to him. Like his mind couldn't catch up to what was going around him. His eyes were heavy and his mouth tasted weird, his body felt sluggish and strange as if he had never used it before. So the only thing that woke up was his mind.

' _Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? Why does everything feel strange?!'_ He thought in a panic as he tried to will himself to move but nothing seemed to be working. Scrunching up his nose in discomfort as he tried to get the weird taste out of his mouth. _'Where is everyone?! What happened?'_

' _Wait… The war! Obito and Kaguya! Did Sasuke and Sakura make it! Did Kakashi-Sensei! Gaara!? Tsunade-Baachan! HINATA?! Anyone! Shit! I need to wake up!'_ Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze yelled in his mind. To think he almost forgot he couldn't believe it somehow he was alive, somehow he had lived long enough for someone to heal him, most likely Sakura, and it seemed like he was resting since he was no longer in too much pain.

But Naruto couldn't dwell on the fact he wasn't in pain anymore, he needed to make sure his precious people were safe, he needed to know who died in the war and who lived, he needed to make sure his home was safe, he needed to make sure those he loved like family was alive. He needed to get up and open his eyes. Naruto tried with all of his might to move but he barely could do anything, he felt like his head was spinning a bit and everything felt off around him.

Naruto froze however when he heard a voice he never heard before speak as if in front of him.

"Hard to believe after all these months I'd be finally holding you huh sunshine?…" the voice said. It was female, soft and calm with a hint of something that screamed 'high class' in Naruto's head. That could only mean one thing, Naruto was in the presence of either a High Class Lady or Princess, or at least one that wasn't spoiled rotten to a core, and how he knew that? Well Naruto had learned a lot of things during his two year training trip with Jirayia.

The woman giggled after a little bit, making Naruto scrunch up his nose in confusion just who was the lady talking to and why it seemed like she was so close to him. He opened his mouth in hopes of asking her something but no words came out and the only thing he could do was open and close it. It was then he tried to move and he could now feel himself covered in something soft and warm.

Everything felt out of place, his body felt too strange, and nothing was making any sense.

He felt himself being moved, as if closer to something or someone by the body heat he could feel.

' _What the heck is going on!?'_ Naruto's mind yelled out, he was confused, he swore he had been fighting a war not too long ago and who the heck was the strange lady in front him and why was she speaking to him in such a strange way. Almost like… Well like a mother would to their baby.

Trying even harder to break out of whatever he was in, he had finally managed to wiggle his right arm out with as much strength he could use. It was hard because once again his body felt sluggish but it was getting just a little bit better. He felt like he should do something, reach out and see if he could make anything out.

So he did.

Whatever he was touching was soft, very soft, and Naruto knew instantly it wasn't a thing but a someone, and he now knew he really was in front of someone because he could fill them stiffen under his palm. Finally realizing how odd that was, Naruto put all of his willpower to open his eyes.

It was bright, but not blinding hospital room bright but still bright enough. His vision was off, fuzzy and blurry before it began to clear with each second passing and it was then Naruto realized that someone was in fact in front of him. Someone who was way bigger than him. Naruto froze for a moment when he finally noticed the woman he could now see staring down at him, she was pretty, very pretty.

Blonde silk like hair, brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate, healthy pale and flawless skin.

' _W-What… I… Huh?'_ Staring at her, Naruto noticed his hand on her cheek and raised it up and down softly to see if what he was seeing was real, not realizing he was patting her cheek as the same time. His hand was tiny, so very tiny and chubby, like a baby's was. Then once again he felt himself being moved and watched as the woman in front of him slowly moved herself so her forehead and his would touch.

Naruto unsure and not used to such a pretty lady getting so close to him tried to make a sound, anything to get her stop but all that came out of his mouth was strange noises he had only heard from babies and-

' _WAIT! BABY HAND, BABY NOISES, BIG LADY! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME!?'_ Naruto screamed in his mind at the same time the woman said clearly to him which caused him to freeze for a moment "I promise you Luke, that nothing and I mean nothing will stop me from making sure you live a full and wonderful life. I swear it, my little sunshine."

' _ **LUKE?! WHOSE LUKE!? AM-AM I A BABY NOW?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!'**_

-x-x-

It was a strange fact to know what your past life was about and know that you had died on a battlefield protecting your family and friends. It was even stranger to stare at yourself in the mirror and expect to see yourself as you once was only to see a different person staring at you, to remember faces and things that you did yet didn't do now, lived a life no one else had was very unsettling once you reminded yourself that is no longer you. But the strangest thing to get used was…

"Luke! Oh sweetie what have I said about the mud my little prince!" a voice called out, causing the young child that had been so lost in his thoughts to quickly turn and stare, wide eyed at the owner of the voice. The young child just stared as his mother came down the steps of the home they lived in.

But to the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki, now known as Luke Heartfilia, the strangest thing to get used to in this new life was the fact that he had a mother this time around.

"Hi mom!" Luke said with a large grin, his face covered in mud. He couldn't help but laugh when his mother tutted at him and held a bemused look on her face. His laughter faded a bit when his mother put her hands on her hips and tried to look disappointed at him.

"Sorry mom…" Luke said with a sheepish look, he hadn't meant to fall into the mud he had been trying to balance on the fence post out of his mother sight from the kitchen window and had fall off into some mud that had been left over from the rain they had gotten last night.

Lucy shook her head as mud fell from her son's hair and onto his equally muddy shorts, she gave Luke a raised eyebrow before pointing to the inside of the house and said "I was about to tell you lunch is ready but go clean up and change, we're having your favorite today."

"YES! Thanks mom!" Luke yelled out as he shot off of the ground and dash into the house, ducking under his mother's arm when he ran inside.

"And you better clean up any spots of mud you leave behind Luke!" Lucy shouted after him, noticing spots of mud leaving a trail behind her son. With a sigh at the respond of "Okay mom!" shouted back as the bathroom closed shut Lucy smiled to herself, wondering what she did to deserve such an energetic son such as her Luke.

-x-x-

Luke stopped as he finally got the last bit of mud off of his face, for a moment he just stared at himself in the mirror. It was strange to see himself, sure he looked a little like Naruto Uzumaki, the man who had died on the battlefield in a different world but he wasn't at the same time.

Luke still had blonde hair, he couldn't help but wonder briefly if he would always have it if he was to be reborn again after this life, but it wasn't as spikey as it used to be when he had been Naruto nor as bright, if anything it was more like his mother's color if not a small shade darker. It was more waved out and framed his face more than Naruto's hair ever was at this length. His skin wasn't as tan as it used to be but it wasn't the light peach color his mother's was so he had a feeling it came from his father.

Luke frowned for a moment, letting the word father float in his head for a second before he shook it away, he lived without a father once before he could do it again. Not that he knew anything about his father per say, his mother would whence with a faraway and hurt look whenever he asked she tried to hide it but he always caught her so Luke learned not to ask after a while.

Lucy, his mother, was a wonderful woman and he loved that she was his mother in this life. She was everything Luke had always wanted in a mother when he had been Naruto, not to say Kushina Uzumaki was not an amazing woman and mother she had died to protect him after giving birth, and having demon taken out the same night after all, but it was different to image a mother and knowing how it felt to have one.

 _His mother_ , Luke knew he would never get tired of saying or thinking those two words together, was great, caring, smart, loving, strong, and just well all around a wonderful mother. She cared for him like no one ever did at this age, other than the Third Hokage but the old man couldn't show to much favoritism with him all too often due to the civilian council and all.

She was kind to him, never once did she demand perfection or want anything impossible from him, she didn't treat him like a weapon, or a monster, or anything other than her son. She laughed _with_ him never once _at_ him like so many had before, she didn't hate him or blame for anything wrong, and best of all she took care of him. It was such a strange but warm feeling he got whenever his mother hugged him or tuck him into bed or asked him what he would like for dinner, just simple little things he never got to have when he had been Naruto Uzumaki.

Hence why he was training and learning how to protect her in case rouge or dark guilds came along to their quiet little town of Vulpes, Luke had laughed when he realized the name of the town he had been born into, seems like foxes were going to follow him even into his new life. They had already had a close call once but it was just a rouge mage that had come into town demanding all the food, money, and valuables or he was going to destroy the town with his magic. It had been Luke was four years old and it was first time he really saw his mother magic in action, he had seen her summon her Key Spirits before to say hello every so often, but it was the first time he ever saw them and his mother in a fight. The combo attacks his mother and Loke did together taking the mage down had been surprising to watch. Lucy was quick with her whip along with hard hitting kicks and Loke had finished the attack with his Regulus Impact attack had been something cool to watch.

Chuckling as he remember the look on the rouge mage face when his mother and Loke both double hit him with a knock out had been very funny to watch, Luke returned to studying himself and noticed the only odd thing that hinted at his past life besides his three whisker marks on his checks was his eyes.

On one side was the shade of brown his mother's was as if hinting to his new life, while the other was the same shade of blue as his past life used to have. He had Heterochromia iridium, meaning two different colored eyes if what he remembered what his doctor had said to his mother was right.

It was odd, but kind of cool.

"Luke, honey you done in there yet? You better hurry or lunch will be cold!" Lucy said a bit loudly trying to remind her son of lunch that was waiting.

"Coming mom! I just finished up cleaning!" Luke responded back and with that he tossed the towel he had been using onto the floor, reminding himself to pick it up and put it in the hamper later, before rushing out of the bathroom to the kitchen where lunch was waiting.

"Sweet, its miso ramen! Thanks mom!"

-End-

* * *

So that was the first XOver Ideas I had, I might continue with a Part 2 later, just because I really liked this idea who knows.

Look out for the next XOver Ideas!

Btw can you tell Lucy is maybe my fav character from Fairy Tail. Because she is.


End file.
